Notre Bonheur
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: Felicidad es lo que deseas dar a la persona que amas. Si estás con quien amas, ¿puedes superarlo todo? / FrancisxMatthew / **Cap. 2 UP!**
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Hetalia Axis Power y sus maravillosos derivados NO me pertenecen, ya quisiera que si, pero bueno, es obra del amado y adorado Hidekaz Himaruya -le prende velitas al altar-

Ésta historia, aún no estoy muy segura de como nació, sólo sentí el querer hacerla, es Franadá, por tanto si la pareja no les agrada, absténgase de leer, o háganlo, tal vez les guste un poco, aunque mis personajes son un tanto OoC. Espero que les agrade y que no sea agotador.

* * *

**Notre Bonheur**

Felicidad es lo que deseas dar a la persona que amas, ¿pero y la traición? ¿qué hay del dolor? ¿la trizteza? Si estás con quien amas, ¿podrías superarlo?

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acepté estar contigo? Siempre supe como eras…. Como te comportabas… Como siempre lo harás, y aún así, te creí, te creí cuando dijiste que cambiarías, te creí cuando dijiste que serías capaz de cuidarme, pero ahí estás, eres tan cruel… ¿por qué me haces esto? ¡¿Qué te hice Francis? ¿No era ayer que decías amarme? ¿Por qué no me notas? Inventa una excusa, mírame, ve que estoy aquí., dime que es un error, dime que me amas, intenta explicarme que ella no es nadie, hazlo como otras veces, dime algo Francis… Así al menos podría aparentar que te creo, así podría dejar que en la noche cures la herida y te disculpes tontamente como siempre, flirteando, jugando con mi cuerpo entre las sábanas que ahora compartes con ella."-_

En la habitación se escuchaban todo tipo de sonidos, suspiros, gemidos y alguna que otras palabras que sólo hacían que el canadiense que observaba la escena, estático desde el marco de la puerta, cayera una vez más en la realidad que normalmente sólo creía soñar, pero que no era así, ahí estaba, lo observaba y le dolía. Francis moviéndose entre las sábanas, besando una piel que no era la suya, diciendo dulces palabras a una persona de la cual luego se desentendería como de muchas otras.

Matthiew a pesar de intentar salir de ahí, sentía ganas de quedarse, de seguir observando aquella escena, no como un burdo vouyerista, sino para enseñarle a su corazón de una vez que la persona que él amaba no le correspondía, que todo su pasado juntos, había sido compartido por muchos más.

-_Au revoir_ Francis – fueron sus últimas palabras mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta para caminar directamente hacia la salida de la casa del francés, sabía muy bien que el otro le seguía, sus palabras no habían sido suaves, después de todo, de todas las personas del mundo, sólo a él se hacía notar, sólo a él quería mostrarse, aún lo quería.

-¡Matthie! ¡Matthie por favor espera! –Caminaba presuroso a su pareja a la vez que le atajaba por el brazo- deja que me explique al menos por favor.

-No tienes nada que explicar, y sabes que es verdad, sabes que no hay nada más que decir, ¿verdad?

-Matthie, no, yo…. –intentaba excusarse, el canadiense lo sabía, ¿pero cómo podría ésta vez? La carta que le salvaba siempre que una situación como esa ocurría, había sido olvidada dentro de su baraja, no tenía ningún as bajo la manga esta vez, ni siquiera él pudo notar cuando la mirada llorosa del canadiense se posaba sobre él y su acompañante nocturna.

-Sé que es tu costumbre, sé que si te amo, debería aceptarte como eres, pero esto es sencillamente ridículo. Míranos, tú buscando cobijo en otras personas, –_"casi siempre que puedes lo haces"_, pensaba el canadiense, quizás si lo hacía siempre, pero no estaba enterado- yo aferrándome a ti, aguantando todo, todo lo que me haces. Sólo quería que alguien me reconociese como persona, que me hiciese sentir que si existo, que no soy sólo alguien para pisar o para olvidar.

-Matthew – el francés observaba quietamente a su novio, porque eso eran, eran pareja, habían estado juntos ya hace más de dos años, o algo así recordaba, ya era difícil saber cuánto tiempo llevaban, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo había estado conociendo íntimamente al chico que ahora le observaba quieto, sin oponer fuerza al agarre que ofrecía por su parte , sumiso, con una sonrisa, aguardando el momento para dejar que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos salieran una vez fuera del camino del otro? – Por favor, tenme paciencia, sabes que no busco herirte –sus manos iban soltando lenta e inseguramente las del más pequeño, subiendo por su pecho, posando una de ellas sobre su mejilla de manera delicada.

- y-yo… ya no puedo, lo lamento, pero yo ya no puedo, no es justo, – sus palabras entrecortadas demostraban con firmeza como se sentía, más intentaba permanecer sereno, evocando como en otros tiempos una dulce sonrisa- pero es mi culpa, todo estará bien – su mirada clavada en los azules ojos del que le acompañaba, no parecía querer ceder, no sería débil, delicado tal vez, pero débil nunca – ve a terminar – le señalaba su cuarto donde una joven observaba la escena disimuladamente por entre las rendijas de las bisagras de la puerta- yo, creo que me marcho, perdón por haberte molestado, no quise interrumpir.

-Deja que me vista, voy a dejarte, hablaremos en el camino –como órdenes sus palabras resonaban en los oídos del canadiense "_¿es necesario hablar más de esto?" _Pensaba para sí mientras el otro le soltaba para ir rápidamente al cuarto, dando indicaciones a la mujer para que se marchase mientras dificultosamente intentaba ponerse su ropa, sabía que si no se apresuraba, el otro se marcharía, no era algo que hubiese ocurrido otras veces en la misma situación, pero el temor de que ocurriese le embargaba, era un sentimiento extraño, era la soledad tocando a las puertas de su corazón.

En la entrada, sin apresurarse, el canadiense dejaba las copias de su llave en una mesita junto con una nota que pensaba dejarle al francés, agregando una última frase con letra temblorosa para salir de aquella casa, para salir corriendo, escapar de quien en otros tiempos fuese su salvador, la única persona que recordaba su nombre. Una vez fuera, corría, apresuraba cada vez más el paso por las calles de París, letreros con distintos nombres observaban su apresurado pasar, sin evidenciarlo al final de cuentas, al igual que el resto de la gente que no prestaba atención, quería huir, pero algo quería detenerle.

-Ya estoy listo – sorpresa para el francés, ya no había nadie en la sala, buscó en la entrada, se asomó por la puerta de ingreso, nadie, sus temores se confirmaban, por fin se había marchado - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, tú tenías que entrar? – una de sus manos sujetando la pared, su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente hacia el piso del corredor, su otra mano sujetada a la pieza tallada en madera que se encontraba a su lado, la chica mirándole desde lo alto, era vulnerable, ese hombre que decía repartir amor al mundo, no era más que un solitario y vulnerable hombre que no caía del todo en razón de lo ocurrido.

-No debiste haberlo hecho – la chica le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, pero no parecía querer ceder, por lo que le tomó por el brazo con el fin de dejarle a su altura- tu lo amas, ¿me equivoco? – El hombre levantó la mirada y escudriñó cada detalle de la chica, no parecía querer reclamarle algo – ¿es tu novio? Es bastante lindo, tiene una cara bonita – sólo el viento parecía oírla – Matthew es un lindo nombre – su objetivo se había cumplido, él la había escuchado- ¿por qué no le buscas?

- No sé dónde buscarle, él no es de aquí –no quería mantener una conversación, menos sobre ese joven que sólo el día anterior le había dicho de todas las maneras posibles que le amaba.

- ¿No es de aquí? ¿Entonces de dónde es? – la conversación seguía, él no sabía a donde quería llegar esa mujer.

-¿Por qué no te marchas cómo te dije? –le daba la espalda para caminar nuevamente hacia la sala de estar.

-Porque lo he oído –mencionaba seria pero preocupada a la vez.

-Si sé que escuchaste todo, pero no quiero que te quedes por lástima…

-No me refiero a su conversación. – siguiéndole la mujer se inclinó frente a él – Escuché el sonido de tu corazón cuando se rompía, y ¿no lo sabes? No debes abandonar un corazón sólo cuyo dueño es una persona solitaria, nada bueno viene de eso, por ello mismo, me quedaré unos momentos si no te molesta, el daño está hecho, tú eliges si echarme, pero, creo en serio, que lo mejor es que por ahora estés acompañado.

El francés sólo podía esbozar una sonrisa de gratitud, las manos de la chica que antes le tocaba fogosamente, ahora tomaban las suyas de manera gentil, frotándolas, intentando darle consuelo al dolor que el otro no quería expresar.

-Sabes, él te ama, por eso le duele – su mirada era cálida y apacible- aunque no les conozco, y la situación y mi posición para hablar de esto no es la mejor, quiero decirte las cosas de las que me doy cuenta ahora que te veo..

Atento, el de ojos azules miraba a la joven, que a cada miraba aparentaba menos edad en apariencia, pero más edad en sabiduría, sin duda sus palabras eran dignas de escucharse, o al menos eso creía.

-Espera –la voz del francés dejaba de sonar altiva, ahora casi era un murmullo, aún así ella le oía- quiero que... que sepas, que no quiero de ninguna manera involucrarte en esto, la culpa no es tuya, tu no sabías nada… -la chica parecía querer interrumpirle, pero sus palabras ya salían solas- y-yo, no es la primera vez que le hago esto, él, lo ha aguantado tan bien, parece muy débil, pero en realidad lo envidio, es tan fuerte, no necesita mostrarle a los demás que lo es, para él era suficiente que yo lo notara, y para mí era necesario hacerle creer que sólo yo le notaba, que yo era su única chance de existir en la vida.

-Eso es muy egoísta, dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste? Él tenía tus llaves, ¿cómo no supusiste que podría llegar en cualquier momento?

De pronto el recuerdo rápido de haber visto un par de llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor parecía invadirle la mente, hasta ese momento no le había tomado importancia. Levantándose con rapidez del sillón en el que antes se encontraba casi hundido, corrió hasta lo que creía haber visto, y ahí estaban, un juego de llaves de la casa con una hoja de maple adornándoles, obviamente el llavero era de él, era más que obvio, además, él se lo había dado.

Los recuerdos de unos meses antes llenaban su mente, una pequeña discusión de pareja, un joven confundido, otro muy ofendido, las imágenes se conectaban unas a otras, no parecía recordar mucho.

_-Te digo que las tomes Matthie, anda, así podrás visitarme cada vez que vengas a verme, además, no es justo que cada vez que me visites tengas que ir a alquilar habitación a algún hotel._

_-Es que son lindos y me gustan _– _el otro intentaba defenderse a lo que insistía el mayor  
_  
_"Eres tan obstinado a veces mi pequeño"_

_-Nada de eso, anda, tómalas, me harás sentir mal si no lo haces._

_-No quiero Francis, por favor…_

_-¿Por favor? Mon petit cheri, ni siquiera dejaste que terminara de contarte, escúchame._

_-E-es que... –el canadiense se veía acomplejado, no es que quisiera rechazarle._

_-Déjame terminar –el francés suspiraba, no quería tener que seguir de ese modo incómodo aquella conversación tan sencilla- éstas llaves… no son sólo para que me vengas a visitar, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, tu sabes, como una pareja ya realizada… _

_-¿V-vivir contigo Francis? ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Se te acabará la vida teniéndome a tu lado_

_-Mi vida eres tú, si te tengo cerca me sentiré mejor, ya no estaré tan solo, por favor, acepta._

_-L-lo lamento, no puedo, t-tengo mi casa, mis asuntos, cosas que hacer en mi país, no puedo – las llaves pasaban de unas manos a las otras lentamente en un gesto dudoso._

_-Está bien, bueno, ya es hora de que vayas, no querrás que te deje el avión, ¿o sí? Andando._

Tal cual como había corrido al recibidor se encontraba corriendo a su cuarto para entrar e ir directamente hacia su mesa de noche, dentro no se encontraban las llaves que tenía en las manos, era obvio, aún así, tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de aquello.

-Oye, él te dejó una nota – temerosa la chica entraba a la habitación – ven, vamos fuera – jalándole del brazo, intentando sacarle de sus pensamientos, con dificultad le arrastró de vuelta al sillón donde antes se hundía – ten – un sobre blanco, nada cursi, simple y pequeño que tomó pensando una y otra vez en el chico que antes le escribiera esa nota.

_*Me es difícil decir esto, no soy muy bueno con las palabras,  
pero, quería decirte que acepto,  
quiero vivir contigo y pasar mi tiempo a tu lado,  
te he descuidado mucho, por eso,  
cuándo leas ésta nota, ve a buscarme a la plaza de en frente,  
espero que aún esté en pie tu oferta.*_

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, algo lastimera, algo derrotada, pero era una sonrisa al final, que aguantaba, que soportaba a duras penas el llanto de su dueño que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, continuó leyendo algo más abajo, la letra era diferente, la tinta del lápiz era diferente, un trazo tembloroso e inseguro y un par de manchas que marcaban el papel, arrugándolo, de seguro eran lágrimas, pero no eran suyas, él aún no lloraba – mi pequeño estaba llorando – sentía que su corazón se armaba nuevamente, sólo para volver a quebrarse y desplomarse, ¿Era acaso eso posible? ¿Cómo podía? Sólo una persona le hizo sentir así en su vida, y nuevamente, ahí estaba, releyendo una y otra vez aquellas líneas que hacían que su mente dejase de razonar, que sus emociones se volcasen una y otra vez, confundido, pero a la vez decidido.

_*Aún te estaré esperando.*_

-Lo lamento, yo voy a salir, ¿podrías? –sus palabras eran rápidas al igual que sus acciones.

-Sólo si me prometes algo – la mirada divertida de la muchacha le hacía querer pensar, pero no era el momento, no podía dejar que pasase más tiempo, necesitaba ver al chico que revolvía sus pensamientos.

-Rápido – la joven no perdió el tiempo y tomó su mano.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás hacer, prométeme que le harás feliz, y que tu también lo serás – le miraba fraternalmente, devolviéndole las esperanzas y alegrías que se habían marchado en cuanto el canadiense se fue.

-Te lo prometo –estrechando sus manos fue como ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, despidiéndose, quizás para nunca volver a verse, pero ahí la brisa hizo que el rubio recordase algo, su nombre – ¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo te llamas! –gritando en plena calle mientras una nueva ráfaga de viento le hacía girar el rostro mientras la chica que parecía querer responderle, desaparecía entre la brisa y las personas. – Gracias Ángel – Aunque no sabía si ese era su nombre, fue así como decidió llamarla mientras caminaba hacia la plaza que se encontraba frente a su hogar para encontrarse al canadiense sentado sobre un columpio.

-¿Terminaste ya con ella? – no parecía querer levantar el rostro, tal vez aún lloraba, se notaba que su voz en cualquier momento se quebraría.

-Sí, supongo, sólo desapareció – un poco de alegría se expresaba en su rostro, era casi imperceptible, muy pequeña, pero él estaba feliz de tenerle ahí, de aún poder conservarlo unos minutos más a su lado, estaba confuso, sabía que en sólo segundos su felicidad podía agotarse, más decidió mientras observaba a la persona dueña de su adoración, que eso no importaba si le veía feliz. Con un par de pasos se acercó y se le puso en frente, pero no era propio hablarle desde ahí, quería ver su rostro, por lo que con lentitud, sin querer tocarle, se inclinaba frente al menor, mirándole desde abajo- mon amour, llorar no es propio de un caballero, – nuevamente se levantaba, sin darle tiempo al otro a responder, más rápidamente volvió a su antigua posición – aunque tú te ves tan lindo cuando lo haces mon petit cheri …– la atención del de gafas fue completamente atraída por ese momento, no por las palabras que decía el mayor, más bien era por el gesto con el que lo había hecho. Tocó su cabello, el francés le había adornado con una pequeña flor que encontrara en el parque – pero, me gustaría que no, que no fuese por mi culpa, me gustaría no ser yo quien te hace llorar, soy un egoísta y un inconsciente, y hasta hace poco estuve tan ciego – no le estaba mirando, el canadiense podía ver como hábilmente con el tallo de la flor que adornara su cabello en esos momentos, el francés realizaba una especie de argolla, bastante bien elaborada se podía decir – como dicen por ahí, "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y yo siento que te perdí Matthew, te perdí de tantas maneras hoy y tantas veces, y aún así tu me esperabas y aguardabas como ahora a que viniera a buscarte… y yo tan egoísta no me daba cuenta de lo que hacías, tu manera de aceptarme… - la mirada se le nublaba, no sabía si podría seguir hablando manteniendo la voz firme, pero no era momento de flaquear – eres único, me costó tanto darme cuenta, intentando seguir con mi vida, sin importarme tus sentimientos, y tu aguardabas por mí. No sé cómo puedo llamarme a mí mismo el país del amour, si él que más sabe de amor y sacrificios aquí eres tú, mi pequeño Matthie, no habrán más oportunidades, no quiero que me las des, es mi momento para esforzarme, y sé que no es como alguna vez había soñado que lo haría, pero… -el francés se apoyaba sobre su rodilla extendiendo el pequeño anillo hecho con aquel tallo verde- podrías aceptarme una última vez, ahora y para siempre.

La sola idea de poder perdonarle todo tan rápido hacía enfurecer al canadiense aunque no lo demostraba, perdonarle todos sus errores, cambiar todo el pasado, avanzar, seguir su camino juntos, olvidando sus problemas del pasado, que fácil se sentía saber que con una palabra, todo podía cambiar, se encontraba inseguro, otras veces le había creído pero había hecho mal, quizás de nuevo estaría mal, pero al menos era la última vez.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio Francis Bonnefoy? – sus ojos vidriosos, estaba atardeciendo por lo que sus cabellos brillaban con el naranjo sol del cielo que se escondía y daba paso a la noche- ¿ese es tu nuevo capricho? ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

- No es un capricho, estoy siendo sincero, y siento que, que si no te tengo a mi lado, la compañía del mundo entero no sería suficiente para aguantar mis días sin ti mon amour. Acéptame por favor, ésta vez, las cosas cambiarán, porque soy consciente de que no quiero perderte.

-Aún estoy enfadado Francis, estoy dolido, verte con tantas personas, ¡ver a la persona que he amado durante casi todos los años de mi vida con alguien más, con cuanta persona apareciese, aún cuando aceptaste salir conmigo! ¿No crees que duele? Me duele que seas así, ¿lo pensaste alguna vez? – su mirada dulce cambiaba a una algo más drástica, dolida y herida.

- No quería… yo, no quería enamorarme – sus palabras, su confesión todo resonaba en la cabeza del pequeño – no quería arriesgarme a volver a perder, pero por no querer arriesgarme, fue que te perdí, ¿verdad?

-Aún no, aún tienes una última oportunidad – esa era su debilidad, nunca le había visto así, más en ese instante supo que era su debilidad, no podía ver triste a quien amaba, no podía seguir mirando esos azules ojos, brillando mientras le observaban con tristeza, una expresión tan desgarradora para él.- hazme feliz por favor, sonríe para mí.

Ambos con los ojos vidriosos, un par de jóvenes galantes en medio de una plaza para niños, abrazándose, el canadiense sonriendo dulcemente, el francés tomando la mano de su compañero besándola luego de colocarle la improvisada argolla, el momento hermoso en el que sus vidas se unían definitivamente.

-Te Amo – se escucho por parte de ambos antes de besarse cálidamente y dirigirse una vez más a la casa del francés, las emociones eran fuertes, sus pensamientos algo desconfiados, pero ya tendrían tiempo para confiar en el otro, de todas maneras de eso se trataba el amor, de confianza, respeto, afecto, y sobre todo, desear el bien y la felicidad de la persona que amas.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, pueden dejarme sus comentarios al respecto, las críticas son buenas, pero no sean crueles, ¿si? Si les agradó, no me molestaría escribir una continuación, pueden darme ideas si quieren que las agregue. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Hetalia Axis Power y sus maravillosos derivados NO me pertenecen, ya quisiera que sí, pero bueno, es obra del amado y adorado Hidekaz Himaruya -le prende velitas al altar-

_Un petit message_: Bueno, debo agradecer a las personitas que se pasaron a leer, a las que me dejaron review, y a las que me pidieron una continuación. Muchas Gracias, me esforzaré para seguir la historia, que al parecer dará para unos cuantos capítulos más.

* * *

"_Quiero compartir la alegría de estar a tu lado sólo contigo."_

Un par de semanas habrían pasado desde ese último incidente, él que marcaba el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos, de su felicidad.

-Ese día creía haberte perdido Matthie- los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas de la habitación, iluminando levemente el rostro del canadiense, su piel suave y su cabello brillante, una visión de lo más hermosa para el francés que a su lado meditaba entre dejarle seguir durmiendo o despertarle para poder ver sus cálidos y dulces ojos.

Los sonidos de la mañana no parecían afectar en nada el sueño del canadiense, al contrario, con cada suspiro que salía de su boca, parecía más perdido entre su mundo de sueños, aún era demasiado temprano para despertar.

-Sigue descansando _mon cheri_ – besando delicadamente los cabellos sobre su frente, el francés se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, era el momento perfecto para salir.

* * *

Era entrada la tarde, el calor se sentía con fuerza dentro de la habitación, las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo, el cabello incomodándole el rostro _"¿qué tan tarde será?" _pensaba el canadiense entre sueños, más el ruido del timbre, le hacía salir de su mundo de ensoñación para adentrarse a la realidad, era hora de despertar.

-¿Francis? – con dificultad se levantaba de la cama, las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo y un ligero dolor en las piernas le dificultaban la labor, el timbre por su parte sonaba una y otra vez indicándole que no se trataba de la persona que esperaba - ¿quién será? –su voz sonaba cansada y rasposa, su cuerpo se movía lento al intentar vestirse, no iba a ser un buen día. –Ya voy – caminó a través del recibidor, pudo llegar a la puerta de entrada la que abrió sin problema, ya sabía de quienes se trataba, su discusión se escuchaba desde el pasillo- ho-hola… ¿qué hacen aquí?

Una curiosa mirada celeste azulada como el cielo se metía dentro de la casa mientras que su dueño, al cabo de divisar un par de cosas interesantes dentro de ésta hacía lo mismo, ganándose un regaño del de ojos verdes.

-Arthur no seas tan molesto –miraba con desaprobación al inglés que le había insultado con quien sabe cosas, no era el momento para preocuparse por él. – cómo que ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¡Como si la desaparición de un hermano pudiese pasar desapercibida para un héroe como yo! – Se encontraba abrazándole, abrazaba su adolorido cuerpo, por lo que un ligero sonido de malestar no dudó en presentarse- ¿te sientes mal?

-¡Obviamente se siente mal! ¡Lo estás aplastando! Ven, vamos para que te sientes, no te ves muy bien Matthiew – con cuidado tomó la mano del menor llevándole hacia el sillón, ya era tarde, los tres estaban dentro de la casa, la puerta cerrada por el americano sólo indicaba una cosa, un interrogatorio.

-E-estoy bien, perdón, no quería preocuparlos, fue una decisión rápida y, no creí que les importase si venía aquí –sus palabras eran ciertas, pero le costaba decirlas no por su voz, sino porque le dolía ser tan transparente para los demás.

-_Of course we care!_ Eres mi hermano, obviamente me importa saber qué te pasa, y no iba a pasar desapercibido el hecho de que éstas dos últimas semanas no has hecho ninguna de tus labores, ¡tu casa es un caos Canadá!

-Eso es cierto Matthew, hace dos días pasé por tu casa, tu oso no tenía nada más para comer, nunca creí que ese hombre te pegaría con su mala influencia y te volverías así de descuidado.

-N-no lo trates así, él no es como ustedes creen… - aún dudaba de lo que decía, pero no podía dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta, sería el motivo perfecto para separarles.

-_Take it easy, man!_ No te pongas a la defensiva…

-Me duele decirlo, pero Alfred tiene razón Matthiew, tranquilo, no hemos venido a molestarte, sabemos que eres inteligente, y si le elegiste será por algo. Aunque creamos que es un maldito pervertido, si te hace feliz, por nosotros estará bien. Anda cuéntanos, ¿cómo te ha tratado? – el inglés se adentraba a la cocina, él ya conocía ese lugar, sus manos hábilmente paseaban por los anaqueles de la despensa buscando una tetera y tazas para preparar algo de té.

-É-el es muy bueno, es muy atento conmigo, me cuida todo el día, cocina para mi, se preocupa porque no me falte nada, salimos muy a menudo, es muy detallista – la simple idea de pensar en el otro le hacía sonrojar, recordaba su sonrisa, los ojos azules que le miraban a él, sólo a él, su promesa, la promesa hecha al sol del atardecer que se cumplía.

-Y si es tan atento ¿dónde está? Es casi la hora del té Matthiew – hablaba mientras dejaba las tazas sobre la mesa y el agua se calentaba en la hornilla de la cocina.

-¿¡T-tan tarde ya es! N-no puede ser, a ésta hora, el siempre está aquí, incluso… no desayunamos, tampoco almorzamos juntos ¿d-dónde estará? – su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cuarto, buscaba el reloj, ¿en verdad no le mentían?

La hora que indicaba el aparato era tal como había señalado el otro país, aún así, se negaba a creer que había pasado casi todo el día sólo.

Una lluvia de recuerdos invadía su mente, él solía hacer eso, antes no le sorprendía, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, se suponía que sería diferente. Matthew sabía que las salidas del francés sólo podían indicar una cosa, pero no quería creerlo de ninguna manera, no podía ser verdad. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, hacía varios días que no lloraba, no quería cambiar eso, quería seguir sonriendo, pero era imposible, la simple idea de pensar que el que amaba se encontraba en brazos de alguien más, no lo concebía, no de nuevo.

-¿Matthie a dónde vas? –Levantado de su asiento, salió caminando hacia la puerta mientras su hermano intentaba detenerle –No salgas, ¿no ves que te estás enfermando?

La voz de Alfred hizo eco en la cocina donde el inglés se encontraba, haciéndole salir de ella.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – la escena era algo divertida aunque perturbadora a la vez, el canadiense con todas sus fuerzas, rojo probablemente por la fiebre intentando salir de la casa mientras que el otro le sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura, casi siendo arrastrado – ¡Matthew!

-¡No lo va a hacer de nuevo! ¡No me está engañando! ¡Lo voy a traer y se los voy a demostrar! ¡Él me ama, prometió nunca más hacerlo, él me ama, él no es como creen, se los voy a demostrar! – angustiado, preocupado, triste, enrabiado, a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, listo para salir corriendo mientras que sus palabras alcanzaban a los que le acompañaban, provocando reacciones confusas, uno sintiendo lástima por el pequeño, el otro, enfadado, provocando que le sujetase con más fuerza.

-¡No te dejaré ir! _¡No way!_ – Su fuerza incrementaba, mientras que la del menor se hacía cada vez menos presente, la fiebre le jugaba en contra – quédate aquí Matthie, si él es como dices, sabrá como hacérnoslo saber, tranquilo – ya no le sujetaba para retenerlo, le abrazaba para confortarlo.

-Los hermanos se cuidan. – Murmuraba para sí el de ojos verdes mientras les recordaba de pequeños, hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía de esa manera, era una visión tan dulce, aunque tan triste. Ver llorar a uno de sus pequeños por culpa de su mejor enemigo o peor amigo como le gustaba mencionarle cuando estaban solos, no se lo podría perdonar, él ya se había involucrado demasiado en su vida, y ahora se atrevía a provocar el llanto en alguien más – Sólo te lastimará… él sólo te lastimará Matthew, no llores por él, vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa.

El ambiente denso, los gimoteos de Matthew, el consuelo silencioso de Alfred, los murmullos de Arthur y el curioso ruido dentro del bolso que los otros llevarán a la casa.

-¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! – El mayor de gafas se apresuraba a abrir su bolso – de seguro esto te alegra un poco Matthew, te traje a un amigo – sonreía como si esa fuera a solución, esperanzado de que lo fuese.

-¿Un amigo? – mientras se secaba los ojos, una curiosa bolita de pelos salía de la maleta, acercándosele y tomándole el pantalón- Kumakishi

-Es Kumajirou – la bolita de pelos le hablaba, le jalaba el pantalón. - ¿cómo te llamas? - Por un momento silencio, y luego la tímida risa del canadiense acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas se hizo presente.

-Soy Canadá, Matthew, ¿no me recuerdas? – la cara confundida del animalito le daba a entender que no, que quizás no le recordaba, o que tal vez si, pero era un recuerdo borroso.

"_Sólo quiero que me recuerden, no me olviden"_

Los pensamientos del canadiense eran un vaivén de recuerdos y de palabras, gente que nunca supo quién era, personas que le recordaban, su hermano que se preocupó por él, Inglaterra que viajó para verle, su mascota que no le recordaba.

-¿Dónde estamos? Ese sujeto me metió dentro de un bolso, tengo hambre – el animalito parecía molesto, pero ¿quién no lo estaría en su lugar?

-Ven, vamos a la cocina, ¿Qué deseas comer? ¿A ustedes se les ofrece algo? – su mirada calma volvía, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba. Un poco de compañía y algo en lo que ocuparse, eso le mantendría alejado de sus preocupaciones.

-N-no, gracias Matthew, estamos bien así, ¿cierto Alfred?

-Habla por ti "cejas", yo hace mucho que no pruebo los deliciosos hotcakes que hace mi hermano – el americano sonreía al inglés dándole a entender sus intenciones.

-S-sì, me encantaría probarlos de nuevo Matthew, ¿podrías? – olvidando el apodo que le había puesto el otro, sólo podía ayudar en el plan que ya estaba marchando.

-Por supuesto que sí, llevo tiempo aquí y no he podido prepararlos. – Conocía las intenciones de su familia, intentaban mantenerle ocupado – A ver Kumatarou, ve a sentarte dentro, no quiero que te ensucies aquí.

-Estoy cansado – el pequeño osezno blanco bostezaba a la vez que su dueño le dedicaba un beso sobre la frente – me despiertas cuando esté listo.

* * *

Preparaba todo en la cocina, no era del todo hábil en ella, pero podría manejarlo, la receta relativamente fácil que llevaba preparando desde pequeño no le pondría problemas, y de seguro cuando los otros le comieran lo disfrutarían, otro motivo para poder sonreír – Tal vez Francis no deba ser todo mi mundo – su fina voz no era escuchada por los otros países y lo sabía, eso le dejaba más calmado.

-Arthur, ¿le oíste? No es feliz, debemos sacarle de aquí – los murmullos en la sala no parecían incomodar al pequeño animal que descansaba sobre el sillón, tampoco a su dueño que se movía por la cocina ordenando la mesa a la vez que elaboraba la mezcla y la disponía en la sartén caliente.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada a no ser que él lo decida por cuenta propia, forzarlo sería un error – los ojos verdes le observaban desde donde se encontraba, atento a todos los movimientos dentro de la cocina – Matthew debe darse cuenta de que ese hombre no le conviene.

-Tú sabes cómo es él, Francis es un depravado, un pervertido de primer nivel, y está con Matthie, nuestro Matthie. Arthur, no podemos permitir que siga lastimándole, está enfermando, está solo aquí, no podemos permitírselo – Entre murmullos, se notaba la preocupación.

-Sé perfectamente como es Francis, por si se te olvida, yo lo conozco hace mucho más tiempo que tu, pero ya te dije, no hay nada que podamos hacer si él no quiere irse – no había nada que hacer, pero por lo menos podrían darle algo de compañía – quedémonos unos días aquí, podremos verle cuando queramos, no nos lo podría negar, somos su familia – el inglés se veía decidido mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir a acompañarle en la cocina.

-Arthur, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, sólo quise venir a ver si necesitabas algo de ayuda, ¿precisas algo? – la mano del inglés sujetaba la frente del otro- La fiebre te está bajando, eso es bueno, perdón por hacerte cocinar en tu estado.

-Si no es nada, quizás sólo es un resfrío mal cuidado, no tienes que preocuparte. – Con gentileza apartaba la mano del mayor, se sentía incómodo con el toque de alguien más – Bueno, ya casi están todos listos, ¿podrías abrir la nevera? De seguro debe haber algo de helado ahí.

-¿Helado? –el mayor parecía un poco sorprendido, mientras sacaba un pote que permanecía frío de la nevera.

-Sí, a Alfred le gustan sus hotcakes con helado y miel de maple – podía sonreír, los recuerdos de su infancia junto a su hermano eran muy divertidos.

-Ya veo, aún lo recuerdas, eso es muy dulce…

-No podría permitirme olvidarlo, no quiero olvidar.

Las palabras de Matthew eran sinceras, no quería olvidar, si él olvidaba, nadie recordaría, nadie más lo haría, tenía que conservar todas sus vivencias porque en ellas se encontraba su existencia.

-Entiendo, pero ¿sabes? Aún si tu olvidas, habremos personas que recordaremos todo, y te lo contaremos para que recuerdes - dejando el frío envase a un lado, sus manos acariciaban la sonrojada mejilla del menor.

-Tus manos están frías, – sonreía, aún repasando las palabras de Arthur en su mente y las guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratase- se siente bien.

-Eso es porque aún estás afiebrado mi pequeño. – un cálido beso se posó por sobre sus cabellos – Anda, voy a ir a buscar a tu hermano y a despertar a Kumajirou. Tú sigue con lo tuyo, se ve delicioso.

-S-si, ya está casi listo – rápidamente disponía los platos en la mesa junto con unas cuantas cosas de más – pueden venir a sentarse.

-¡Matthie! No hay duda de porqué eres mi hermano favorito, ¡sin duda conoces mis gustos! – el americano se encontraba frente a la maravillosa visión de una montaña enorme de hotcakes, cubiertos con miel de maple clara como el ámbar y dulce como el azúcar, helado de vainilla y algunas frutas, además de una enorme taza cuyo contenido podía adivinar era café, distinto obviamente al que bebía habitualmente – ¿e-es eso capuccino? – mencionaba emocionado.

-Sí, lo trajimos desde Italia hace una semana ¿por qué? ¿n-no te gusta? Puedo cambiarlo, no es problema…

-No es eso Matthew, ¿que no le ves la cara de felicidad? – Se sonreía para sí el inglés - no está acostumbrado a tomar ni comer cosas tan finas.

-Claro, lo que dice Arthie~ es que, con él visitándome cada semana, créeme que hace mucho no pruebo comida decente.

-A qué te refieres con eso, _you bloody moron! _

-Me refiero a que cocinas horrible, ¡siempre lo has hecho!

- _Why do you eat it then, you fucking idiot? _

-Tengo que comerlo, te pones pesado cuando no lo hago, una vez si mal no recuerdo, te pusiste a llorar – su tono de voz burlón hacía hervir la sangre del inglés.

-Ya por favor, dejen ésta discusión para después que no me dejan comer tranquilo – el osezno se encontraba ya sentado a la mesa, mirándoles en desaprobatoria mientras les hacía gestos para que viesen al canadiense.

-Sí, lo lamentamos Matthew, ven sentémonos para probar tu deliciosa comida – le apartaba la silla al canadiense como un verdadero caballero mientras el otro no dejaba de sonrojarse y sonreír, era una actitud divertida la que tomaba el inglés a veces.

-S-si, por favor tu también siéntate, dejé servido tu té, allí hay un poco de leche para acompañarle si lo deseas – amablemente el canadiense enseñaba diferentes acompañamientos además de lo que había estado preparando, tostadas francesas, leche, jugo y frutas, además de algunos pastelillos que Francis habría dejado preparados la noche anterior en la casa.

-Eres muy amable, Alfred, por favor, mantén tus modales y no le incomodes.

El sonido de los cubiertos llenaba la casa de ruido, que no era lo único que se escuchaba, los cumplidos por parte de los visitantes hacían que el canadiense se sonrojara y riera vivazmente, por ello, nadie había notado como el francés había entrado y les observaba desde el pasillo, caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Cierto que es bueno en la cocina? – la voz tranquila del francés rebotaba en el ahora silencioso espacio - ¿sucede algo?

-_You, wine bastard!_ – los ojos verdes del inglés parecían refulgir de rabia al observar la calmada postura del otro.

-Calma Arthur, déjamelo a mí – el americano se levantaba de la silla haciendo notar su gran enfado y las ganas de golpear al francés eran más que obvias.

-E-espera Alfred, no hagas nada….

-Por favor, intento comer, dejen de hacer escándalo – el pequeño animalito miraba de mala manera a los visitantes y al de ojos azules.

-V-vamos a hablar fuera, por favor – rápidamente, el canadiense una vez fuera de su silla le hizo gesto a los demás para que se mantuviesen calmados. Sus manos empujaban al que confundido iba en dirección hacia la calle.

-¿Qué sucede Mathieu? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se notaba confundido, definitivamente no tenía idea.

-Lo mismo quiero preguntarte Francis, ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas, tu sabes, papeleos y ese tipo de quehaceres – mencionaba mientras se frotaba la nuca esquivándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué mientes?

-¿Por qué crees que te miento?

-Porque te conozco Francis, sé cuando lo haces, y es obvio que ahora me escondes algo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes contármelo? – Sus ojos brillaban reflejando los faroles de la calle – sabes que no es necesario mentirme, puedes decirme lo que sea… s-sólo… sé honesto…

-Matthieu, mon amour, no llores, – su mano se posaba sobre la mejilla del canadiense donde una lágrima solitaria indicaba que muchas más le seguirían – n-no es que quiera mentirte, e-es que, es verdad, estuve haciendo muchas cosas hoy, p-pero, también salí a hacer otras más, no puedo contarte ahora, no ahora.

-No me dijiste que saldrías Francis. Deja de esconderme cosas, prometiste que las cosas cambiarían… t-tu… ¿de nuevo…? ¿D-de nuevo estás haciendo…?

-¡N-no! No Mathieu, claro que no, no lo volvería a hacer, no necesito a nadie más que a ti, por favor créeme. Ven, debes calmarte – el francés le invitaba a sentarse en la entrada de la casa, no era buena idea hacer un escándalo ahí, lo mejor era tomar su oferta – no es nada malo, te lo prometo.

-¿Entonces, por qué no me cuentas? ¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que lo hago, pero, bueno… – un largo suspiro se escapó de la boca del mayor, no había más que hacerle – está bien, pero que conste que quería que fuese sorpresa, no planeaba hacerlo aquí…

-¿Ha-hacerlo? – un fuerte rubor coloreaba al canadiense del mismo tono que su bandera, conocía de sobra al francés, esas palabras podían indicar sólo una cosa, pero debía asegurarse- ¿q-qué cosa?

-Matthieu, ¿recuerdas esto? – De su bolsillo sacó dentro de una bolsita el improvisado anillo que semanas antes le habría entregado – es nuestra promesa, – sonreía dulcemente mientras no dejaba de escudriñar con su mirada las reacciones de su compañero – pero, no ibas a poder seguir usándole siempre de esa manera, por eso…

-¿Por eso?

-No sabes lo difícil que es buscar una joyería en Paris

-No es difícil – su mirada era obviamente de molestia – aquí están las mejores joyerías Francis.

-Sí, todas son asombrosas, pero ninguna tenía algo lo suficientemente hermoso para que combinase contigo, y bueno, hice lo que pude, me moví por algunos sitios y, esto es lo que conseguí que hicieran, tuve que proponerme a diseñarla, que nadie te conocía como yo para poder comparar una joya común, con la más hermosa de todas.

El sonrojo del canadiense, las cálidas palabras del francés, la brisa de la tarde, todo era perfecto, al menos para la visión del francés que de un momento a otro sacó de su abrigo una pequeña cajita – Ahora espero poder hacerlo bien – dentro de la cajita sacaba una sortija sencilla pero con pequeños detalles decorándolas por fuera y por dentro, pues en el interior de ella se podía leer _"tu es mon ange du bonheur"_ – Perdón por haberte preocupado _mon petit cheri_, creí que leerías la nota que dejé en la habitación – mencionaba preocupado al notar que el otro respiraba con dificultad – ¿Te sientes bien? – con delicadeza y sin dobles intenciones, pasó sus labios superficialmente sobre los del otro – Estás afiebrado, entremos, no quiero que empeores por estar aquí afuera – y así fue como en movimientos rápidos y galantes, ponía la argolla en la mano del canadiense y le alzaba en brazos para volver a entrar.

Detrás de la puerta, las otras dos naciones intentaban pegarse lo más posible para escuchar toda la conversación, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando Francis abría ésta, cayendo ambos de espalda al piso.

-¿Estás bien Matthew? ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito _wine bastard_?

-Estoy bien – los ojos se le cerraban mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto en brazos de su pareja – no pasa nada…

-Mírame maldito maniático sexual, bien le pongas una mano encima a mi hermano ¡te las verás conmigo! – mencionaba el americano intentando aparentar un mayor porte frente al otro.

- Si supieras _mon petit_ Alfred~

-¡Francis! – el pequeño si bien se encontraba afiebrado, los colores de su piel eran más propios de la vergüenza que de otra cosa – deja de molestar a Alfred, bájame por favor.

-Pero _mon petit amour_, no puedo dejar que camines estando tan débil, mucho menos ahora que debo mantenerte a salvo para nuestro matrimonio…

-M-Matrimonio – ambos, el inglés y el americano se encontraban al borde de un colapso nervioso, la noticia como balde de agua fría no hacía más que preocuparles.

-¿C-compromiso? ¿¡Cuándo! – el inglés sin duda se veía más alterado que el mayor de los hermanos.

-Hace un par de semanas se lo propuse y _mon petit _Mathieu aceptó – la mirada del francés era una que expresaba emoción, alegría y algo de maldad, sabía que haciendo todo eso molestaría mucho más a aquellos dos que estaban de sobra en su casa.

- ¡Matthie! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿¡Cómo me puedes hacer eso! ¡Sabes que si te casas con esa cosa no podré ir a visitarte cada vez que quiera! – El de gafas sin duda se encontraba preocupado.

-Alfred no seas tan egoísta, si es lo que Matthew quiere, de seguro estará bien, después de todo, él sacó lo inteligente – mencionaba burlesco Arthur.

-Claro, y yo saqué lo guapo y por eso me quieres – golpe bajo para el inglés que se encontraba sonrojado como una niña mientras que el menor se apegaba a su brazo.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de ir a descansar, ya que por culpa de éstos dos no podré llevarte a cenar como había planeado, será para otro día.

-¿A-a cenar? ¿Íbamos a salir?

-Pues sí, tenía planeada toda la velada, ahí te iba a entregar eso, pero ya que cierto par de idiotas se metieron en la casa, te levantaron y te dejaron cocinando sabiendo que estabas enfermo, bueno, no queda de otra más que aplazarlo para otro día, si tú quieres.

-_Oui. Merci de prendre soin de moi,__ je regrette de ne pas avoir confiance en toi. Je t'aime_ – las cálidas y rápidas palabras enunciadas por el canadiense no fueron entendidas por su hermano mayor, aunque Arthur más que no entenderle, se negaba a entender.

- _Eh bien, le repos et l'amour toute la nuit_ – una sonrisa pícara provenía de los labios del ferviente amante mientras que el canadiense algo alterado sólo asentía.

-Demasiada información para mí. – El inglés tomaba su bolso – Alfred es hora de irnos, debemos de buscar un lugar donde quedarnos – por su parte el americano leía con detenimiento un diccionario traductor, para luego mirar ofendido al francés.

-Yo digo que es muy tarde para que nos vayamos – mencionaba con el semblante serio – no creo que a Matthie le importe si por hoy nos quedamos aquí, ¿verdad hermanito?

-Y-yo no tengo problema, pero la casa es de Francis Alfred, _¿mon amour, avez-vous des problèmes pour rester ce soir? _

-Pero Matthieu… – una mirada por parte del canadiense bastó para que el otro se calmara – está bien, pueden quedarse, pero por favor, intenten no molestar a Matthieu, sólo hay una habitación de huéspedes con una cama – les miraba divertido.

-¿C-cómo que una sola? La última vez que vine, había por lo menos cuatro de ellas Francis, ¡Me niego a compartir habitación con él!

-Hey! Yo debería estar molesto, tú eres el que habla en la noche con sus amigos imaginarios, no me dejas dormir.

La paciencia se iba para el francés, pero no podía negarles la estancia una vez que ya les había aceptado por intercesión de su novio.

-¿Quieren quedarse o no? Si, antes había otras habitaciones, pero resulta que las he usado para otros propósitos, no creí que fuese necesaria más de una, hay muchos hoteles en Paris por si la idea no les agrada.

-Está bien, está bien, nos quedamos, pero al menos dame una manta de más, ¿sí? - Alfred sabía que si se negaba, no podría pasar la noche cerca de la nueva pareja vigilándoles como era su objetivo – Tú dormirás en la cama cejas, déjame el piso a mí porque soy un héroe.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Alfred, ayúdame a subir las cosas mejor – el inglés ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, escoltando al americano hacia lo que sería su habitación.

-Sigues siendo un mentiroso – el canadiense reía en brazos de su novio.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Por qué me acusas de esa manera _mon petit cheri~_? – intentaba hacerse el inocente, pero aparentemente, no le resultaba.

-Hay tres habitaciones libres y lo sabes – reía despacio para que los que se encontraban arriba no le oyesen.

-Bueno si, pero, ¿No crees que es divertido molestarlos un poco? Si nos quieren arruinar la noche, nosotros nos adelantaremos y se la arruinaremos primero – sonreía con malicia, gesto que fue completamente divertido a los ojos del otro.

-Ya, a la mañana podrás seguir molestándoles, vamos a dormir, estoy cansado.

-Claro, vamos a descansar _mon amour_, por cierto, ¿me perdonas por lo de hoy?

-Por lo de hoy y por lo de toda la vida.

-Eso suena como a que es una tortura tener que aguantarme…

-Lo es – el canadiense no pudo evitar reírse- pero es más tortuoso vivir sin tenerte cerca, me asusté mucho cuando no estabas, me dio mucho miedo…

-Lo siento, a la próxima lo pensaré mejor antes de desaparecer – con un beso en la frente de su prometido fue que ambos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto donde la noche les aguardaba.

En la casa el silencio estaba lejos de reinar, los gritos de las visitas y las dulces palabras provenientes del cuarto principal la hacían de todo menos una noche tranquila. – ¿Y yo? – Y claro, Kumajirou que fue abandonado en la cocina, luego de comerse todo lo que encontró en la mesa.

* * *

Ahora, la sección donde la autora se pone de rodillas a modo de reverencia, "los review son amor, y alimentan la creatividad de la autora, ¡en serio! _¡Merci beaucoup tout le monde! _¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_  
_


End file.
